Girasoles Negros
by Quien eres
Summary: Ya ha pasado el tiempo, y Agumon aún se sigue atormentando por la muerte de Blackwargreymon. Pero ¿De qué Digimon es ese extraño huevo y por qué no fue a dar a la Ciudad del Comienzo?
1. Chapter 1

**Aún seguiré mi otro fic, pero esto es algo que no pude evitar al volver a ver parte de 02 y recordar cuánto amaba a BlackWargreymon y su relación con Agumon.**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la derrota de BelialVamdemon, y aunque el sacrificio de Oikawa logró solucionar parte del daño causado al Mundo Digital, aún había un largo camino por recorrer para poder lograr traerlo a su antiguo estado de antes del incidente del choque entre él y el Mundo Real, o del Digimon Kaiser.

El trabajo para lograr tal labor era bastante, por lo que Gennai, al ser a los que más confianza les tenía, les pidió a los compañeros Digimon de los Niños Elegidos si le podían ayudar en las labores de reconstrucción, dándoles la capacidad de evolucionar a voluntad sin la necesidad de sus niños para facilitarles las labores. Dado que el balance de ambos mundos se había restaurado y ya no había necesidad de mantenerlos separados, y pudiendo utilizar todas energías sin restricciones.

Los seres digitales aceptaron con gusto, pues sentían era su deber ayudar a su mundo en sus momentos de necesidad, y no sólo cuando esto involucrara luchar. Aunado al hecho de que los Niños y los Digimones de los sucesores estaban demasiado ocupados en el Mundo Real lidiando con los problemas de allá, y con la gente para hacer que pudieran aceptar que el mundo de ellos y el Digital estaban ahora vinculados como para poder ayudar, por lo que necesitaban ayudar en lo que más pudieran.

Los días terminaban siendo agotadores tras todo el trabajo que hacían en la reconstrucción en sus evoluciones Perfectas o Definitivas. Pero al final de éste, los seres digitales solían regresar a su nivel de Niños a relajarse en grupo, ya fuera jugando o simplemente conversando hasta el anochecer, preparándose para continuar sus labores el día siguiente.

Excepto por Agumon, o más bien dicho, Wargreymon, pues aún tras acabar de en las labores de reconstrucción, insistía en mantenerse en su nivel Definitivo por alguna razón desconocida para los demás

Wargreymon pasaba los atardeceres tras trabajar yendo siempre al mismo precipicio. Ese sitio por el que aquel Digimon de aspecto similar al suyo que buscaba su identidad se había sacrificado en poder sellar.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Sinceramente, el Digimon del Valor no tenía la respuesta ni él mismo.

Quizás lo hacía en señal de respeto por el noble sacrificio que el ser nacido de las Dark Towers realizó al dar su vida para proteger a los demás.

Quizás lo hacía porque hubiera querido que las cosas hubieran terminado diferente. Que todo acabara sin que el Digimon oscuro tuviera que morir, que talvez los dos hubieran podido haber sido amigos.

Wargreymon sacudió la cabeza. Posiblemente serían ambas, o quizás algo que ni siquiera él sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no es como que realmente fuera importante.

—Hola BlackWargreymon, te traje un regalo —dijo el Digimon guerrero, sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta alguna. Éste se agachó, y con el Dramon killer de su mano derecha cavó un hoyo en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba las baldosas del sello. El ser digital se dispuso a plantar una enorme flor de girasol, la cual le había pedido a Taichi le trajera del Mundo Real.

El guerrero de la oscuridad siendo un amante de las flores.

Cualquiera que sólo hubiera escuchado sobre la destrucción y terror que causó en el Mundo Digital pensaría que estarías loco por pensar siquiera en eso.

Pero Wargreymon pensaba que le quedaba como anillo al dedo esa pasión. Era el símbolo de lo que él por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando.

Y no podía pensar en una mejor flor que lo representara que el girasol: pétalos amarillos, como los cabellos rubios del Digimon oscuro, siempre buscando su camino en la vida al seguir al sol.

—Te dije que tenías alma, BlackWargreymon. Sólo era cuestión de creerlo —decía el Digimon del Valor, mientras sentía como unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían en donde había plantado el girasol.

Wargreymon se quedó un rato más ahí antes de 'despedirse' de BlackWargreymon y regresar con el resto de los Digimones a descansar para poder seguir con las labores de reconstrucción al día siguiente. Al volver con el resto, el Digimon guerrero se dio cuenta de que ya todos estaban dormidos. Parecía que había tardado más de lo que él pensaba, pero decidió no darle importancia y sólo regresar a su etapa de Agumon para proceder a dormir bajo uno de los árboles del bosque.

Los siguientes días se repetía la misma rutina para los Digimones: Se levantaban, evolucionaban al nivel Definitivo o Perfecto cada uno, ayudaban en la reconstrucción de algún área del Mundo Digital, y al atardecer volvían al mismo claro en el bosque para descansar, regresando a su forma original para relajarse más plácidamente.

Excepto para Agumon.

Todos los atardeceres, él volvía al mismo precipicio, portando un nuevo girasol entre sus manos, y lo sembraba a lado del original, quedándose en ese sitio observando al sol ponerse en horizonte hasta que cayera el anochecer, marcando el momento en que debía regresar con el resto a dormir, siendo ese el único momento en que volvía a su etapa de Niño.

Los demás seguían encontrando la rutina del Digimon del Valor rara, pero ninguno realmente decía nada. Los demás sabían que él había sido el que mantuvo más contacto con el Digimon oscuro, y querían dejarle su tiempo para que pudiera tratar de lidiar la pérdida.

Aunque eso no significaba que se dejaran de preocupar por él.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado casi un mes desde el incidente contra BelialVamdemon, y el Mundo Digital ya había vuelto casi por completo a lo que era antes, por lo que las labores de reconstrucción de los Digimones de los niños ya no eran necesarias.

Sin embargo, ya nuevamente se podía observar el atardecer en el horizonte, y se podía ver al Digimon del Valor aún en aquel precipicio. Pero ahora, en vez estar en ese sitio que solía estar completamente vacío salvo por las baldosas que se habían usado para cerrar el portal, se encontraba sentado al lado un gran campo de girasoles, el cual con el atardecer sólo parecía radiar más de vida de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Wargreymon! —llamó la voz de un chico que sacó al Digimon del Valor de sus pensamientos, poniéndose de pie para poder ver quién era.

—¡Taichi! —exclamó animado el Digimon guerrero al ver a su compañero corriendo hacia él, siendo la primera vez que lo volvía a ver que no involucrara estar detrás del monitor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el chico castaño recuperado un poco el aliento— le pregunté al resto dónde te encontrabas y me dijeron que estabas en el precip-

Taichi quedo enmudecido al darse cuenta del basto campo de flores que se hallaba en aquel lugar, del cual no se había percatado por las prisas de llegar rápido.

—Oh, veo que ya lo notaste —dijo Wargreymon un poco apenado.

—¿Para esto me habías estado pidiendo todos estos girasoles? —preguntó impresionado el castaño. A Taichi le tomó unos segundos reconocer el lugar debido a la vegetación, pero finalmente recordó qué era ese sitio— Espera ¿no es aquí dónde BlackWargreymon…?

El chico se quedó callado antes de terminar la frase al darse cuenta de la expresión que su amigo había puesto por la mención de aquel nombre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Taichi bajando la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

—No tienes de qué hacerlo —respondió el Digimon guerrero, fingiendo seguridad en sus palabras—. Es solamente que, sigo pensando que es injusto que las cosas hayan tenido que acabar así.

A pesar del tono de su voz, Taichi podía notar por el cómo su amigo apretaba los puños que realmente sí le molestaba. No tenía idea de que la muerte del Digimon oscuro le hubiera pesado tanto a su mejor amigo, y se sentía culpable de haberlo dejado lidiando con eso solo por todo ese tiempo.

El chico se acercó y posó su mano derecha sobre el brazo de su compañero, ganándose la mirada de éste.

—Estoy seguro que dónde sea que él esté ahora, él se encuentra feliz —aseguró el castaño esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

El Digimon no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de su amigo. Escuchar aquellas palabras lo hacían sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Taichi le indicó que deberían volver con el resto de los Digimones al claro, pues él no era el único que había ido ese día al Mundo Digital, y quería que viera de nuevo al resto. Wargreymon aceptó, cubriéndose de una luz blanca mientras volvía a su etapa de Agumon, tras lo cual se fue corriendo junto a su amigo para ver a sus demás compañeros.

Aunque algo que ninguno de los dos notó tras irse, fue una pequeña luz que surgió enfrente de aquel campo de flores, de la cual parecía materializarse un pequeño objeto de forma ovalada.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, ya no teniendo que seguir trabajando en la reconstrucción, los Digimones aprovecharon para poder seguir durmiendo en compañía de sus amigos humanos.

Todos se hallaban durmiendo aun tranquilamente, excepto por Agumon.

Pese a lo del día anterior, él aún sentía como si algo en aquel campo de flores lo estuviera llamando, que algo le pedía que fuera. El Digimon dragón trató de eliminar aquella sensación, mas tras unos minutos no aguantó más y se levantó, escabulléndose lo más sigilo que pudo, procurando no despertar a nadie.

Una vez se alejó lo suficiente del claro, envolvió su cuerpo en una luz blanca para transformarse en un Wargreymon, mientras se dirigía al sitio de siempre.

Al llegar a la cima, se acercó corriendo hacia aquel campo de flores, pero se detuvo en seco al observar el extraño objeto frente a él.

Un Digihuevo.

Pero no era un Digihuevo que hubiera visto antes. Se trataba de un huevo de un color negro intenso, que contrastaba a gran medida con las franjas amarillas atigrados que lo envolvían.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —pregunto para sí mismo mientras tomaba aquel huevo para observarlo de forma más detenida.

—¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! —exclamó una voz que casi hace se resbalara el Digihuevo de la impresión.

—Taichi ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el Digimon dragón mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su compañero.

—Me desperté temprano —explicó el niño del valor mientras caminaba para acercarse a su compañero Digimon —, y pude ver cómo te ibas, tratando de que nadie te viera. Traté de seguirte, pero después de que evolucionaste a Wargreymon te perdí el rastro, aunque parece que acerté en suponer vendrías aquí.

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa tras decir eso, pero su expresión cambió a una de curiosidad al darse cuenta de lo que su amigo portaba en sus brazos.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese Digihuevo? —interrogó lleno de intriga el chico mientras tomaba el huevo de los brazos del Digimon guerrero— Pensé que todos los Digimones que estaban por renacer llegaban a la Ciudad del Comienzo. ¿Cómo terminó éste aquí?

—No tengo idea, a decir verdad —respondió el Digimon dragón mientras negaba con la cabeza. Wargreymon posó su garra derecha bajo su barbilla mientras la rascaba en gesto pensativo—. Aunque, me pregunto de qué Digimon será el huevo.

—¿Y si le pedimos a Koushiro que lo analice para ver si puede decirnos de qué es? —ofreció Taichi— Quizás y hasta así podemos saber cómo llegó aquí.

Wargreymon estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo, con lo que ambos partieron caminando con dirección de regreso con el resto del grupo, ahora con el nuevo acompañante en los brazos de Taichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tras un par de ediciones, aquí el capítulo 2**

—¡¿QUÉEEEE!?

—Yo tampoco entiendo cómo, pero los resultados de la computadora así lo indica.

—Pero ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?!

—Tampoco estoy seguro, pero el análisis así lo indica: este Digihuevo contiene los datos de BlackWargreymon.

Todo mundo había quedado estupefacto ante la respuesta de Koushiro. ¿BlackWargreymon iba a renacer? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se podía ver varios sentimientos encontrados ante la revelación: una suma entre alegría, pero al mismo tiempo, incertidumbre ante la noticia.

Aunque el rostro de Agumon era diferente. El Digimon dragón se encontraba en casi estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía pasar? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Debería celebrar? ¿Llorar? Había pasado tanto tiempo atormentándose por la muerte de aquel Digimon, hasta cierto punto sintiéndose responsable de ella. Y ahora que escuchaba que quizás volvería a la vida no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. El Digimon dragón no pudo evitar sentirse patético consigo mismo.

—Espera un momento Koushiro —exclamó Taichi tratando de llamar la atención del Niño del conocimiento—, ¿cómo es esto posible? Se supone que BlackWargreymon nació de las Dark Towers, ¿cómo se generó un Digihuevo entonces? ¿Y por qué hasta ahora?

—Creo que yo podría responder eso —dijo una voz proveniente del bosque. Todos se voltearon para ver de quién provenía. Era un hombre encapuchado, vestido en una túnica blanca.

—¡Señor Gennai! —exclamaron los niños y Digimones por igual al unísono al darse cuenta de quién era.

—Buenos días niños —saludó el hombre digital—, venía para agradecerles por todo el arduo trabajo que han hecho en la reconstrucción de ambos mundos, pero no pude evitar escuchar a Koushiro mencionar sobre un supuesto Digihuevo de BlackWargreymon.

—¿Entonces es cierto, señor Gennai? ¿Cómo es que BlackWargreymon logró generar un Digihuevo a pesar de ser originado de las Dark Towers? —cuestionó Taichi, ni siquiera él creyendo sus propias palabras.

El guardia digital soltó un suspiro ante aquellas preguntas.

—Será mejor que tomen asiento niños, creo que deberían saber cómo es que esto es posible —les pidió Gennai mientras él mismo tomaba asiento en el césped. Los niños y sus compañeros Digimon decidieron hacerle caso y tomaron asiento alrededor de él formando un círculo, todos dando su completa atención a aquel hombre.

—Muy bien, ¿por dónde comienzo? ¡Oh sí! —el hombre tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta antes de empezar su relato—. Como saben, los Digimones están compuestos de una gran recopilación de datos. Al morir, estos datos no desaparecen, sólo se van a un lugar donde puedan volver a unirse para iniciar nuevamente el ciclo de vida del Digimon. Este lugar es llamado la Ciudad del Comienzo. Un principio similar se podría aplicar con BlackWargreymon:

Incluso si fue originado por Dark Towers, él seguía estando formado por una acumulación de datos. Pero a diferencia del resto de los Digimones artificiales creados con ellas, él tenía algo diferente: un alma.

Todos seguían prestando firme atención ante la historia de Gennai, aunque Agumon no pudo perderse un poco en sus pensamientos y sonreír, al escuchar que BlackWargreymon realmente sí tenía un alma.

Pero como él era un Digimon artificial —continuó el hombre castaño, sacando a Agumon de sus pensamientos—, tener un alma no le era suficiente. El sacrificio que hizo al dar su vida para sellar el portal hizo que sus datos y alma quedarán grabados en este mundo. Pero necesitaba más que eso: necesitaba de otro ser que diera y compartiera parte de sus datos y de su alma con él para renacer —Gennai hizo una pequeña pausa de su explicación mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Agumon, levantando su brazo izquierdo y señalándolo.

Tú eres el que logró crear este Digihuevo —finalizó el hombre de túnica blanca.

Las miradas de todos ahora posaban sobre Agumon, el asombro en sus expresiones no dejándose ocultar. Pero el Digimon dragón volteaba la mirada hacia todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar que es lo que todos estaban viendo, como si fuera a encontrar a algún ser místico todopoderoso responsable de aquel milagro que él no podía ver.

Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que a quién se refería Gennai era a él mismo.

—Espere ¿Yo? —preguntó incrédulo el Digimon del Valor.

—Efectivamente —aseguró Gennai—. Te he estado observando Agumon, sé sobre el campo de girasoles que plantaste para BlackWargreymon.

Pese a su piel anaranjada, el Digimon del Valor no pudo evitar sonrojarse con la declaración de Gennai, lo cual hizo que se ganara un par de risas del resto del grupo.

—No hay de que avergonzarse, Agumon —aseguró el hombre en túnica mientras ponía una sonrisa—, ese mismo amor que has puesto en ese lugar fue lo que finalmente se unió con los datos y alma de BlackWargreymon, permitiéndole poder transformarse en un Digihuevo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, todos seguían incrédulos ante las declaraciones de Gennai, aun no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante todo la nueva información. Incluso si estas debían ser buenas noticias, no podían evitar sentir en el fondo cierta inseguridad.

—Pero —habló Koushiro, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado—, si BlackWargreymon es el primer Digimon de su tipo en renacer ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en eclosionar? ¿o cómo sabremos si mantendrá sus recuerdos?

—Tus dudas están más que justificas, Koushiro —respondió Gennai—, pero me temo que no hay forma de saberlo, pues como dijiste, es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa. Yo sólo sé el cómo ocurrió, pero no el qué ocurrirá después.

Taichi volteó a ver a su compañero dragón, y podía notar la inseguridad y tristeza en su expresión mientras cargaba el Digihuevo del guerrero oscuro.

—¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó el líder original, ganándose la atención de todos—, ¿qué tal Agumon se queda a solas con el Digihuevo?

La respuesta no fue más que un enorme "¿¡QUÉ!?" proveniente de todos, incluyendo Agumon y Gennai, ante la proposición de Taichi.

—No, lo digo en serio —aseguró el castaño—, si BlackWargreymon nacerá por compartir parte del alma de Agumon, creo que eso significa que debe mantener alguna clase de vínculo con él, incluso si llegara a renacer sin sus recuerdos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Takeru, poniéndose de pie para pararse junto a su ex líder—, creo que en caso de que llegara a ocurrir algún incidente, Agumon sería el mejor para vigilarlo. Después de todo, con el Mundo Digital ya devuelta a la normalidad, el nivel de poder de ambos debería ser el mismo, y sería más fácil hacer que Agumon lo haga entrar en razón si algo llegara a salir mal.

—Esperen chicos —expresó Gennai, llamando la atención de todos—, ¿alguno le ha preguntado a Agumon si realmente está de acuerdo con todo esto?

—Es cierto, lo lamento Agumon —se disculpó Taichi con su amigo. Éste se agachó al nivel del Digimon dragón y puso su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo—. ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Quieres encargarte de esto solo o quieres que te acompañemos?

El Digimon del Valor se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, mirando al huevo en sus brazos para tratar de encontrar la respuesta.

—¡Déjamelo a mí, Taichi! —aseguró animadamente el Digimon dragón.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —replicó su amigo humano mientras lo abrazaba, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el Digihuevo.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas, y Gennai se despidó de los Niños y sus compañeros Digimon, teniendo que atender otros asuntos en el Mundo Digital. Todos le dijeron adiós mientras decidían pasar la noche con sus amigos en aquel bosque, dado todo el tiempo que ya habían pasado si poder estar juntos.

Excepto por Agumon, el cual decidió irse a aquel acantilado, con aquel huevo en manos, para tratar de cuidarlo y esperar a que eclosionara.

Agumon se hallaba recostado en medio de todo el campo de girasoles cerca del precipicio que él mismo había sembrado, sujetando el Digihuevo negro cálidamente en sus brazos, la luz de la luna siendo lo único que los iluminaba en medio de la noche.

—Amor ¿eh? —dijo para sí mismo Agumon, posando la mirada en aquel huevo en manos.

¿Por qué aquella simple palabra lo había hecho sentir así?

Seguro, él conocía plenamente lo que era el amor.

Sora y Miyako eran las poseedoras del Emblema del Amor. Agumon amaba con gran fuerza a todos sus amigos, en especial a Taichi, y daría lo que fuera por ellos.

Pero, cuando Gennai utilizó aquella palabra para referirse a BlackWargreymon, Agumon no pudo evitar sentir el cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro se calentaba.

¿Sería eso a lo que los humanos llamaban "estar enamorado"? ¿estaba enamorado de BlackWargreymon? ¿sería eso el por qué fue el que sufrió más que todos cuando el guerrero oscuro murió?

El Digimon del Valor sentía el cómo su rostro ardía en llamas ante la simple idea de amar al Digimon oscuro.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?" pensó Agumon mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el Digihuevo en sus manos.

Agumon finalmente se dio cuenta de la verdad: estaba enamorado de BlackWargreymon.

Y aunque la anterior vez se le fue arrebatado sin poder decirle nada, o de entender lo que sentía, no desperdiciaría esta segunda oportunidad.

El Digimon dragón no pudo dejar escapar un bostezo del cansancio, y podía sentir como el sueño se estaba apoderando de su ser. Decidió dejar el Digihuevo de BlackWargreymon a un lado de él para no romperlo mientras dormía, tras lo cual se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Aunque poco rato después de que Agumon quedara completamente sumido en su sueño, se podía observar como aquel Digihuevo negro comenzaba a romperse, saliendo un pequeño Botamon, de un color negro más intenso de lo usual, de su interior.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Agumon fue despertado por los rayos del sol matutino, indicándole el amanecer. Estirándose para prepararse en dejar su descanso, pudo notar en como el Digihuevo que tenía a su lado ya es encontraba roto. Al darse cuenta de esto, el Digimon del Valor se puso rápidamente de pie, tratando de mirar a los alrededores en búsqueda de algún Botamon o Koromon cerca, dado que eran las primeras etapas de su línea evolutiva, por lo que también deberían serlo de su contraparte oscura.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo el Digimon dragón preocupado—, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta de que ya había eclosionado? ¿dónde estará? El pequeño debe estar ahí asustado, sin saber cómo llegó aquí.

Agumon se dispuso a salir del campo de girasoles en búsqueda de lo que él esperaba fuera un Digimon en etapa Bebé. Inspeccionando todo el terreno alrededor de él, no pudo dar con nada, ninguna marca ni rastro de dónde podría estar.

El Digimon dragón se sentó en el suelo y soltó un suspiro en señal de decepción.

"Bien hecho Agumon, apenas logras que un milagro ocurra y aun así fracasas" pensó él.

El Digimon del Valor levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, cuando notó en la cima de una montaña cercana a una figura negra.

—¡¿BlackWargreymon!? —exclamó sorprendido Agumon ante aquella visión.

Cubriendo su cuerpo en una luz blanca, se transformó de su etapa de Niño a su forma de Wargreymon, y salió volando lo más rápido que pudo con dirección hacia aquella figura.

No tardó mucho en tiempo en llegar hacia su objetivo y pudo comprobar sus sospechas: efectivamente, era BlackWargreymon. Trató de no hacer ruido al llegar a la cima para no espantar al Digimon de aspecto similar, que se encontraba dándole la espalda y la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—Veo que ya lograste regresar al nivel Definitivo, BlackWargreymon —dijo Wargreymon mientras se terminaba de acercar al Digimon oscuro—, supongo era de esperarse, eres un Digimon nacido de Dark Towers, no tengo idea del cómo sea para esto para ti.

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna doppelgänger, éste aun manteniendo la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—¿Sabes? Todos te extrañaron enormemente —continuó el Digimon del Valor, tratando de poder crear alguna conversación con el Digimon oscuro.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿No recuerdas quién soy o algo así? —interrogó el Digimon del Valor nuevamente.

Mas el resultado siguió siendo el mismo, pues el BlackWargreymon aún se mantenía callado, sin dar alguna clase de respuesta.

Wargreymon decidió rendirse, y sólo se quedó mirando junto a él a lo que fuera que estuviese observando en el horizonte.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó el Digimon oscuro tras varios minutos de silencio, con su usual voz profunda.

Esto captó la atención de Dragón anaranjado, poniendo una sonrisa antes de responder.

—Pues verás —replicó el Digimon del Valor—, al morir, los Digimones suelen-

—¡No me refiero a eso! —interrumpió enfadado BlackWargreymon, sorprendiendo a su contraparte de color claro— Me refiero a realmente: ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

—Entonces sí recueras ¿Por qué aún sigues con eso? —preguntó irritado Wargreymon, volteando su mirada del horizonte hacia su compañero— Te lo dije, no es necesario que tengas preocuparte siempre por eso. Agradece la oportunidad de estar vivo, todo lo demás encontrará su lugar después.

—¡Pero finalmente le había dado un sentido a mi vida! —exclamó BlackWargreymon poniéndose de pie, sin ver directamente a su contraparte—. Mi vida había encontrado un propósito al final, eso es lo que yo había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. ¿Cuál es el punto de continuar sí sé que eso realmente no tiene ningún Valor ya? ¿Cuál es el sentido de seguir viviendo si no sé qué hacer con esta alma para tener un propósito para ella?

—¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida preguntas? —Wargreymon decía mientras se ponía de pie—, pues es simplemente el vivirla.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —respondió extrañado BlackWargreymon.

Wargreymon decidió que lo mejor sería mostrárselo en vez de contarlo, abalanzándose hacia el guerrero oscuro y cruzando sus brazos sobre los hombros de éste.

BlackWargreymon trató de liberarse de aquel agarre, pero todos sus esfuerzos terminaban siendo en balde, pues la fuerza que aplicaba Wargreymon era bastante, y no parecía hacerlo con señales de hostilidad como para tratar de usar algún ataque poderoso.

—La vida hay que disfrutarla mientras se puede BlackWargreymon —afirmó el Digimon del Valor, aún sin soltar del abrazo a su compañero—. Creer que la única razón por la que estás aquí es para morir es ridículo. Hay que aprovechar cada momento que tengamos, no esperar hasta nuestras muertes para tratar de encontrarle Valor a ella.

El Digimon oscuro lentamente dejó de luchar ante el agarre del Dragón anaranjado. Parecía que las palabras del Digimon del Valor finalmente lograron llegar a BlackWargreymon, porque en su rostro parecía dibujarse una sonrisa ante la afirmación de su compañero.

—Creo que entiendo —afirmó el Digimon oscuro casi como un susurro.

Wargreymon finalmente soltó de su agarre a su compañero, permitiéndole a éste retroceder un poco. El Digimon oscuro decidió volverse para poder sentar en el borde de aquella montaña, ofreciéndole el puesto al lado de él a su compañero.

—Si voy a volver a empezar esta vida, quiero tratar de apreciar todas las cosas que en la anterior no pude —explicó el Digimon oscuro—. Vamos, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Wargreymon aceptó con gusto, una sonrisa cálida dibujándose en su rostro mientras se sentaba junto a su doppelgänger a contemplar la belleza que el Mundo Digital podía ofrecer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Último capítulo.**

El resto de los Digimones y los niños se quedaron impresionados y estallaron en felicidad al ver que BlackWargreymon estaba de nuevo con vida, corriendo a recibirlo en el momento en que él y Wargreymon llegaron al claro. El Digimon oscuro no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención y no sabía cómo manejarla, jamás la había recibido después de todo, aunque no negaría que le producía una sensación agradable en su interior.

Wargreymon no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante aquella escena, pues le parecía hasta cierto punto adorable, observándola no muy lejos de ella recargado en un árbol.

—Y bien —dijo Taichi mientras se acercaba a su compañero, observando ese suceso reproducirse junto a él— ¿Qué tal estuvo "ya sabes qué"?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó extrañado el Digimon del valor, no captando qué quería decir su Niño.

—¡Oh vamos Wargreymon! —exclamó el castaño, tratando de no alzar mucho la voz—, sé perfectamente lo que sientes por BlackWargreymon, estoy seguro que los Digimones también tienen "necesidades".

Al Digimon guerrero le tomó un par de segundos comprender lo que su amigo estaba queriendo insinuar, pero notó el especial recalque en "necesidades", el ser digital no pudo evitar que su rostro hervía de sólo oír aquella insinuación.

—¡No pasó nada de eso! —negó rotundamente, aún tratando de mantener la voz baja para que los demás no lo notaran.

La reacción de su compañero no hizo más que el castaño pusiera una sonrisa maliciosa al ver el efecto que su innuendo provocó en éste.

—Pero no niegas que hubieras querido, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el chico, su sonrisa sólo expandiéndose al hacerla.

Wargreymon abrió la boca para seguir protestando, mas de ella no salieron palabra alguna, sólo agachando la mirada para no ver a su compañero a los ojos.

—Parece que mi suposición era correcta —dijo Taichi, sacando una callada risa de gesto triunfante.

—¿Cómo lo notaste? —preguntó curioso el Digimon del valor, parte del rubor aún en su rostro.

—Empecé a sospechar que algo pasaba tras algunos días de que me empezaste a pedir girasoles diario. Aunque pensaba que eran para alguna Digimon que habías conocido —afirmó el castaño—, pero por tu reacción cuando Gennai mencionó lo del campo que habías plantado con ellos, me di cuenta que era para cierto Digimon negro aquí presente.

Taichi se encogió de hombros y procedió a recargarse en uno de los árboles que estaban ahí cerca.

—Qué curioso —replicó el Digimon dragón—, creo que ese también fue el momento en el que yo me di cuenta de lo que sentía, a decir verdad.

—Supongo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo, Wargreymon.

Ambos siguieron observando la escena reproduciéndose frente a ellos. Parecía que todos actuaban como niños pequeños ante BlackWargreymon, en especial Daisuke y V-mon, que se habían subido a los hombros del Digimon oscuro y se referían a él como su corcel indomable, mucho para la vergüenza del resto del grupo.

—¿Planeas decírselo? —preguntó curioso el chico a su compañero.

Pero el Digimon del valor, contrario a lo que su emblema indicaba, se quedó callado sin dar respuesta alguna.

—Sabes que él podría ser inestable en cuanto a sus datos se refiere, ¿verdad? —preguntó Taichi sin mirarlo de frente—, tú dijiste que apenas eclosionó de su Digihuevo anoche, y que para esta mañana ya era un BlackWargreymon. ¿Cómo saber si su ciclo será igual que el de los demás Digimones, si él nació de Dark Towers? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no terminará volviendo a morir por algún error en su codificación, o que no se terminará desvaneciendo por la inestabilidad de ellos?

El Digimon guerrero permaneció mudo ante el comentario de su amigo, sumergido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Lo que decía Taichi era cierto: BlackWargreymon no era como los demás Digimones. Ni siquiera Gennai tenía idea de qué es lo que podría pasar con él. ¿Cómo estar seguro de que cuando despertara mañana BlackWargreymon no estaría otra vez muerto y todo hubiera parecido no más que un efímero sueño pasajero?

—Sólo piénsalo, amigo —terminó Taichi, dándole una palmada en el brazo, antes de marcharse con el resto al lado de BlackWargreymon.

Wargreymon sacudió la cabeza. Decidió no atormentarse tanto con eso en ese momento, y tomó rumbo junto a su amigo.

El claro seguía lleno de alegría y risas, en especial pues ambos, Daisuke y V-mon, habían terminado cayendo de cara contra el suelo desde los hombros de BlackWargreymon en su intento de "montarlo", lo cual alivió un poco los pensamientos del Digimon del valor, acompañando al resto en su alegría.

.

.

.

La noche ya estaba por caer y los niños se despidieron de sus compañeros digitales, pues aún tenían muchos trabajos en sus respectivas escuelas, y mañana ya sería lunes para volver a clases. Los humanos les ofrecieron si querían volver con ellos al Mundo Real, dado que ya habían terminado sus labores de reconstrucción, pero estos se negaron, explicando que querían pasar un poco más de tiempo en su propio mundo antes de ir al de los humanos a visitarlos. Los chicos aceptaron, aunque les prometieron regresar a verlos tan pronto les fuera posible.

Tras despedirse de sus niños, todos los Digimones acordaron en estar ya bastante cansados y que lo mejor sería el ir a dormir, acostándose a los pies de alguno de los árboles o en las ramas de estos.

Ya había pasado al menos una hora, y Agumon seguía siendo incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño. Por más vueltas que diera, el Digimon dragón seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en las palabras que Taichi le había dicho.

"Qué irónico" pensó el Digimon dragón "Yo soy el que anda hablando sobre 'aprovechar el momento' y ni siquiera puedo decirle un 'te quiero', pese a saber que él quizás podría desaparecer en cualquier momento".

Sentándose, Agumon decidió mirar a sus alrededores, como si con eso pudiera llegar a encontrar una forma de cesar sus pensamientos y acabar con su insomnio. Pudo observar, y envidiar, como el resto de sus demás amigos yacían en el reino de los sueños, sin ninguna preocupación que acongojara sus mentes como a él.

Pero entre su inspección, el Digimon dragón pudo notar algo:

BlackWargreymon no se hallaba en ningún lugar a la vista.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —meditó Agumon por unos momentos, hasta que su rostro se iluminó.

Agumon sabía dónde se encontraba BlackWargreymon.

Alejándose del claro para no molestar el descanso de ninguno de sus amigos, Agumon envolvió su cuerpo en una luz blanca, cambiando su aspecto de Agumon para volverse un Wargreymon. Estando en su nueva forma, éste dio un brinco para poder volar hacia su destino: aquel precipicio.

Al irse acercando al lugar, sus sospechas se volvieron acertadas, pues ahí en el horizonte pudo divisar al Digimon oscuro parado frente al campo de girasoles.

Descendiendo lentamente para no asustarlo, Wargreymon decidió acercarse a éste para ponerse a su lado, tratando de encontrar algún gesto en su lenguaje corporal que le dijera algo, pero estaba con la mirada completamente seria.

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? —preguntó Wargreymon, mientras se paraba a un lado suyo—, todos los demás están durmiendo, deberías regresar con el resto a descansar.

No hubo respuesta alguna de parte de su contraparte oscura, lo cual incomodó al Digimon del valor. Éste estaba por hablar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido por el guerrero oscuro.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó secamente BlackWargreymon, sin quitar la mirada de aquel campo.

—¿Otra vez con esto? —cuestionó Wargreymon, soltando un suspiro— Creí que ya-

—¡No me refiero a eso! —interrumpió en Digimon oscuro, dejando paralizado al Digimon guerrero—. Me refiero a, literalmente, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Wargreymon quedó perplejo ante la pregunta de su compañero, a lo cual éste continuó.

—"Eres un Digimon nacido de Dark Towers, no tengo idea del cómo sea para esto para ti" —citó el Digimon oscuro, volteándose para mirar al Digimon guerrero frente a frente—, esas fueron tus palabras. ¿A qué te referías con ellas? ¿Soy el único Digimon de Dark Towers que ha renacido? ¿Se supone que eso no debería de ocurrir? ¿Acaso soy sólo un error?

La mirada de BlackWargreymon había cambiado por completo, y el Digimon guerrero pudo notar eso fácilmente.

Miedo.

El rostro del Digimon oscuro estaba con una mirada de pánico que el Digimon del valor no sabía cómo describir mientras hacía sus interrogantes.

Él suponía que el otro Digimon llegaría a preguntar los porqués en algún momento, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Wargreymon le indicó a BlackWargreymon que tomara asiento junto a él para explicarle lo que sabía, a lo que éste obedeció, sentándose para mirarlo de frente.

Wargreymon también tomó asiento, y procedió a contarle todo lo que Gennai y Taichi le habían dicho sobre su nacimiento. La expresión de BlackWargreymon volvió a su estoico aspecto usual, pero el Digimon del valor podía seguir notando la inseguridad en los ojos de éste.

—Estás queriendo decir ¿que nadie sabe cómo debería ser mi ciclo de vida, y que quizás pueda volver a morir en cualquier momento? —preguntó consternado el guerrero oscuro.

Wargreymon sólo se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo, o más bien, no queriendo responder esa última pregunta.

—Entiendo —exclamó el Digimon oscuro poniéndose de pie—, creo que debería irme.

—¿Volverás con el resto? —preguntó un poco entusiasmado Wargreymon, también parándose de su sitio.

BlackWargreymon negó con la cabeza.

—No —aclaró éste—, me iré para siempre. No hay sentido en que se mantengan cerca de un error, las cosas serán más sencillas para ustedes de ese modo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó en Digimon del valor, sin preocuparse por el ruido que causara.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el Digimon oscuro— ¿Cuál es el punto de que un ser con un alma dañada como la mía se mantenga aquí?

Wargreymon agachó la mirada, apretando los puños.

BlackWargreymon soltó un suspiro.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, yo m-

—Si tu alma está dañada, ¡pues entonces también la mía lo está! —respondió con rabia el Digimon del valor, interrumpiendo a su doppelgänger, causando que éste lo mirara en asombro—, pues si no lo recuerdas, nuestras almas están ahora unidas tras que renaciste. Así que, si la tuya no debería de existir, ¡pues supongo que tampoco la mía debería de hacerlo!

Momentos de silencio que parecían horas llegaron tras la declaración de Wargreymon. BlackWargreymon portaba una expresión casi imposible de leer, por lo que no el Digimon guerrero no estaba seguro de cómo su contraparte había reaccionado ante lo que dijo.

El silencio se prolongó por más tiempo, hasta que el Digimon oscuro lo rompió.

—¿Por qué insistes en mantenerte a mi lado? —preguntó el guerrero oscuro, tratando de sonar estoico en su pregunta, pero dejando escapar el sonido de tristeza en ésta.

Wargreymon lo dio una mirada de curiosidad que indicaba que no entendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto por mí? —preguntó nuevamente el Digimon oscuro, tratando de ser más claro— ¿Por qué desperdiciaste tu tiempo viniendo aquí? ¿Para qué hiciste todo esto por mí?

Dijo esto señalando el campo de girasoles que Wargreymon había plantado, el campo que formó el vínculo entre ambos para formar el Digihuevo de BlackWargreymon, donde el cascarón roto de éste aún yacía ahí.

Wargreymon se había hecho la misma pregunta tiempo atrás.

Al inicio pensaba que era por la pérdida de lo que pudo haber sido un gran amigo. Aunque después, conforme pasó el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que el vínculo que sentía por el Digimon oscuro era más que eso.

—Creo que lo mejor sería mostrártelo —dijo el Digimon del valor, antes de abalanzarse hacia el Digimon oscuro, capturarlo en un abrazo y plantando un gentil beso sobre la boca del otro, tratando de ser cuidadoso debido a la forma de los cascos de ambos.

Aunque al inicio inmóvil y sorprendido por aquella acción, un par de segundos después BlackWargreymon comenzó a corresponder el beso de su compañero, posando sus brazos sobre la cintura de éste para acercarlo más a él, manteniendo la calidez del gesto entre ambos. Al inicio éste se siguió manteniendo gentil, pero después se empezó a tornar más apasionado, dejando escapar un gemido de la boca del guerrero oscuro.

Pasaron un par de minutos así, hasta que Wargreymon finalmente rompió el beso en busca de aire, el rostro de ambos pudiéndose notar el tono carmesí pese al casco que portaban que se reflejaba en perfecto contraste con la luz de la luna.

—Te quiero, BlackWargreymon —declaró Wargreymon, apretando más el abrazo—, y quiero que veas lo hermoso de vivir, porque por más efímero que pueda parecer, todos estamos aquí por algo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra más después de eso, no había necesidad de eso.

Ambos procedieron a moverse un poco y recostarse en medio del campo de girasoles, a lo que Wargreymon no pudo evitar pensar en cómo le recordaba a cuando durmió abrazando el Digihuevo de su compañero.

Ambos procedieron a seguir recostados, disfrutando la compañía mutua, hasta que ambos lentamente fueron cayendo dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué es lo que depararía el futuro.

Pero sabían que, igual que el girasol siempre buscando la calidez del sol, siempre mantendrían ese vínculo y encontrarían la forma de encontrarse con el otro.

 **Espero el final no haya sido tan meloso, me gustaría escuchar opiniones respecto a la historia.**


End file.
